1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an autofocusing system which performs a focusing operation in accordance with a face recognition result.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional so-called compact digital cameras with a contrast-detection focus adjusting system (focusing system) which detects a focus state (in-focus position) by performing a focus search process are known in the art. In the focus search process, images are captured consecutively at different positions of a focusing lens group while the focusing lens group is moved stepwise from a search start position, which is one of the closest (shortest) focus position (near extremity/position for bringing an object at the shortest distance in working range into focus) and the infinite focus position (far extremity/position for bringing an object at infinity into focus), to a search end position (the other of the infinite focus position and the closest focus position) to detect a focus state based on contrasts of the captured images. This type of compact digital camera is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-311325. Additionally, in recent years, a type of autofocusing system having a face recognition function is known in the art. This function recognizes one or more faces (human faces) from captured images and brings the faces into focus. This type of autofocusing system is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-072074.
In the aforementioned type of conventional digital camera which incorporates this face-recognition autofocusing system, an autofocusing process and a face recognition process are performed upon the release button of the camera being depressed half way, and an imaging process (image capturing process) and an image storing process are performed upon the release button of the camera being fully depressed. It is sometimes the case that the user who is not accustomed to controlling cameras or who focuses their attention on a human face to take a picture of his/her facial expression tends to depress the release button in a single stroke upon determination of composition. In the case where the release button is fully depressed at a single stroke in this manner, it is often the case that the user misses the photo opportunity at the right moment because the autofocusing process and the face recognition process are performed from the outset, thus taking time until the autofocusing process and the face recognition process are completed.